Watching
by Spring Witch
Summary: Kai's favourite past time is watching Ray. The team is invited to a party hosted by Oliver and Enrique, where uppon sparks fly between our favourite couple. KaiRay


Welcome to my second Beyblade fanfiction! My first, At the Beginning, hasn't been updated for a while, but I didn't get as many reviews for chapter 6 as I had hoped hint, hint heh heh heh.

This is my first attempt at a Kai/Ray fic, so please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade. If I did, Kai and Ray would be together by now!

* * *

**Watching**

I don't know how to deal with feelings like this.

I don't like the feelings that are floating around inside me; I don't like the feelings of hopelessness and helplessness. I hate not being in control of myself. I hate not knowing my own mind and body as well as I should; as well as I always have… until now.

Every time I see him I almost go insane. It takes all of my will power to stop myself from just kissing him on the spot. No matter where we are that is all I can think about, kissing him senseless. Even if I'm watching him compete in a tournament, I find myself wishing we were anywhere but there.

I watch him almost constantly, when no one else is looking. The others are constantly talking amongst themselves, and I hardly ever say anything. They're used to my behaving that way.

Currently, we are standing in the airport waiting to collect our luggage. I can hear Tyson and Max practically yelling, Max is on a rather large sugar high, and Tyson's no too far behind him. I can hear Hilary, yelling louder than they are just to be heard over them; she's telling them to shut up and getting absolutely nowhere. Kenny looks frazzled and Daichi's jumping up and down in front of Hiro.

Ever since the Bladebreakers reunited after the last championship, our little group has got even crazier than it already was.

Me, I'm just leaning against the wall, my eyes half closed and my arms crossed over my chest, watching him. His every move, nothing goes unnoticed, although it looks as if I am completely uninterested in everything around me.

I jumped when he came up silently beside me. "It's nice to know that some things never change, huh Kai?" he said with a chuckle.

"Humph, I guess so." I said coldly in reply.

He looked at me with a slight smile on his face. "Just as happy as always aren't you Kai." He said, and he patted me on the shoulder before he went to help Hilary extract Tyson and Max from the suitcases, unknowingly adding to the chaos as he waded in amongst our luggage, trying to pull them out of harms way.

I smiled inwardly to myself as he fell and landed lightly in a heap with the laughing Tyson and Max, and he began to laugh with them. I fought the urge to touch the place where his hand had rested

Why were we in an airport in the first place? We'd been invited to a post tournament party by Oliver and Enrique… in France at Oliver's expense (God forbid Enrique paid for anything.) and we were all invited; Us, The White Tigers, The All Starz, Barthez Battalion and what was left of The Demolition Boys, as well as the other half of the Majestics.

At this very moment, we were waiting for Oliver and Enrique to pick us up, but since when were they ever on time?

As I finished that thought, a limo pulled up and Oliver jumped out and hurried over to us. "Hurry up everyone!" he called, "Everyone else is waiting for you back at my house!" 'House' was probably a huge understatement; what Oliver deemed a house was probably more like a mansion or a castle to the rest of us commoners.

Tyson and Max managed to calm down enough to help Ray, Hiro and myself with the luggage, (Damn Hilary packs a lot! We let Tyson carry that one, she is his girlfriend after all) and load it into the back of the limo. When we piled into the massive car, I found myself sitting next to _him_. Lucky I'm good at hiding my emotions.

The car ride wasn't that long; maybe hour or so of incessant noise and chatter. Oliver's manor was on top of a high cliff face, half an hour out of Paris, he explained that it was just a holiday house that he kept for special guests and special occasions, but it was still pretty big, and it was the only house to be seen for miles.

"Each team has their own wing of the house; and each wing has one giant space, like its own apartment." Oliver explained as he led us up the driveway and into the lobby. A valet brought the luggage inside and left it for the servants… must be nice to have money, really.

Enrique and Oliver then took us up the giant grand staircase and up the left stair that ran off of it, into the east wing.

Oliver unlocked the large double doors and threw them open with a flourish. Even I had to stifle a gasp at the splendour of the rooms we'd been given. I heard Hilary emit a soft "Wow!" before we all entered, wonderstruck at how beautiful it all was.

I heard Ray whistle, impressed. "Very nice, very nice indeed!" he said, going to check out the sleeping arrangements. He looked shocked, "Guys, we all have a room each! Check it out!"

Almost instantly there were four voices yelling "I call this one!" and "This one's mine!" as Tyson, Max, Daichi and Hilary all fought for the best rooms. Hiro, Kenny, Ray and myself were calmer about the fact than they were, and Oliver just laughed at their frivolity and left us to it.

When all the others had chosen the rooms they wanted, they dumped their gear, which the servants had brought upstairs for us, and disappeared downstairs to look for the others.

Hiro took the room at the back of the wing, furthest away from the living room and other bedrooms, but closer to the kitchen. "That way I'll be able to hear if Tyson comes for a Midnight Snack!" he said with a laugh. "This of course, if I know my little brother, will almost definitely occur at least once during this trip."

Kenny chose a little room with a single bed and a desk inside. "It suits me just fine." He said cheerfully, "I don't need anything else!"

That left me and Ray. Since there were only two rooms left, we just went inside and put our cases into our rooms. Our rooms were next to each other and I realised with a jolt that there was an adjoining door.

I was even more aware of that particular fact when Ray opened said door and grinned at me. "C'mon Kai, everyone else has gone already, Kenny even left his laptop behind! Are you going to come?"

I sighed, not really feeling like socializing. "Yes, I suppose so." I said in my usual cold manner.

I followed him reluctantly down the stairs towards the banquet hall where the party was being held. As we entered, I heard Johnny's booming Scottish accent say loudly. "ALL RIGHT!! Its non stop partying from here on out! WOO HOO!"

Ray looked at me and grinned. "This is going to be one interesting party." He said.

Lee came up to us and grinned at Ray, "Any bets on how long this party's going to go for?"

Ray laughed. "Between Johnny and Enrique? I'd say three days at least!" he replied.

Ray left with Lee to say hello to Mariah, Gary and Kevin, leaving me alone, watching his every move, like I always do.

I heard the music start up. I love my music; I live for it actually. It got me through some rough times back in Russia when I was younger. Ray is dancing with Mariah, and all I can think about is how gorgeously sexy he is. I'm watching, always watching as he moves with his customary catlike grace across the dance floor. He has a tantalizing sense of rhythm that was driving me insane. It's like the music moves within him, ensnaring all my senses.

_**You have no idea…**_

_**That I'm walking through the clouds when you're looking at me,**_

_**I'm feeling like a child, vulnerability.**_

_**I am shaking like a leaf, when you move beside me,**_

_**And you're all that I see, but it's no good for me.**_

Hilary popped up beside me, a smile on her face. "Come on Kai, come and dance with me!" she said, "I don't like seeing you on your own."

"Where's Tyson?" I asked her icily.

She pulled a face. "Eating, where else?" she replied with exasperation.

I couldn't help but smile slightly at that, and when she looked at me pleadingly I sighed. "All right, one dance." I said with an inward groan.

She took my hand and pulled me towards the dance floor. I didn't really feel like dancing, in fact, I've got two left feet. But I actually like Hilary; I think she's been good for Tyson; so I don't want to begrudge her.

We start to dance, but I'm watching Ray over Hilary's shoulder. He's still dancing with Mariah, but I could've sworn I saw him look at me before glancing away again.

I focused my attention back on Hilary and she smiled up at me. "I'm not stupid you know. None of us are."

I looked down at her expressionlessly. "What do you mean?" I asked her calmly.

"I know you're watching him, Ray that is. You're always watching him." She replied.

Like I said; it's a good thing I can hide my emotions easily. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said, hearing the tone of my voice freeze below its record temperature.

She looked at me knowingly. "C'mon Kai, we all know you like him, maybe more than that, I don't know. But we're worried about you Kai; perhaps the time has come to do something about it."

I may have looked cool calm and collected, but inside I was in turmoil. Was it that obvious?  
I glared at her. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said frostily.

At that moment, Tyson arrived to reclaim his girlfriend and saved me from any further embarrassment. I thankfully returned to my previous position, leaning nonchalantly on one of the marble beams at the side of the room watching him, always watching him. His every move.

_**This morning, I woke up with this feeling,**_

_**I didn't know how to deal with.**_

_**And so I just decided to myself, I'd hide it to myself,**_

_**And never talk about it, and did not go and shout it when you walked into the room,**_

_**I think I love you.**_

_**I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of?**_

_**I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for.**_

I hate this. I hate the feelings that are rooting themselves deep inside my heart and mind; these feelings inside my mind, body and soul.

He stopped dancing when the next song ended and went off to chat with Tala and Miguel, who were standing to one side, deep in conversation with Hiro.

As always, I watched him. I am no longer in control of my heart.

Damn this party was boring! I looked around for my team mates and managed to catch Kenny's eye. "I'm going!" I mouthed to him and he nodded in acknowledgement. Swiftly and silently, the scarf around my neck swishing softly behind me as I turned and made my way upstairs.

Once inside our rooms I took a long, hot shower to clear my mind, and then I collapsed on to the couch with my MP3 player blaring music into my ears. Stuff like '_Smashing Blue_' By Nittle Grasper and '_Spicy Marmalade_' by Bad Luck, (Kind of ironic, considering what show they're from) as well as some lighter stuff like '_Uso Mitaina_' by Utada Hikaru and '_Summer Rain_' by Slinkee Minx.

I turned to music, like I so often do, to make myself forget all the heartache that I'm putting myself through, it's the only time I can forget him.

I don't know how long I stayed there, my eyes closed, the music pounding in my brain. I visibly jumped when a gentle hand pulled the headphones away from my ears. I opened my eyes and came face to face with the one and only Ray. His eyes bored mercilessly into mine and I found it was suddenly incredibly hard to breathe.

I cleared my throat and sat up, moving across the couch to make room for him.

He grinned at me as he sat down. "Get bored did you?" He asked. I nodded my confirmation. "Yeah, me too. There are only so many times in two hours that you can watch Johnny and Enrique have a drinking competition." He laughed and shook his head. "I think I'm going to be a little hung over in the morning." He said ruefully. "What I'd like to know is where they got the alcohol."

I smirked. "Who cares?" I said quietly.

He looked at me sideways. "Hmmm, that's also true." He replied with a small smile. "I saw you dancing with Hilary. You're a good dancer." He told me.

My insides were turning somersaults. "Thanks." I answered. "You're not too bad yourself." Not too bad? Now _that_ was the biggest understatement of the century. He's the most amazing thing I've ever seen; so beautiful, so tantalizingly sexy, so… so perfect. Words could not describe the emotions running through my mind, my heart… and my soul.

He grinned at me again, and my heart pounded. "Thankyou." He replied. He stretched and yawned. "I'm going to have a shower before I fall asleep." He said and headed to the bathroom.

When he left, it took me fifteen minutes to find the ability to breathe again, and I realised that I myself was pretty exhausted too. Slowly I got to my feet and went into my room. I changed into the black boxers that I tended to wear to bed on warm nights and pulled the bed covers down. I was about to climb in when the adjoining door opened and Ray, dressed only in a white bathrobe, came into my room.

"You can't be going to bed already!" he said cheerfully.

"Why can't I?" I demanded mildly. That robe was open far enough for me to see his bare chest and my breathing capabilities had deserted me again.

"Because I said so." He chirped. "Come on Kai, we'll play a game!" he said. He sat on the edge of my bed.

"What kind of game?" I queried lightly, although I had a really bad feeling about this.

"How about Truth or Dare?" he asked me brightly. I groaned inwardly, I knew that was coming, talk about cliché, but I couldn't see a way out, short of bluntly refusing, and I wanted to be alone with him at every opportunity, even though he didn't realise it.

I sighed. "Fine!" I said grumpily. I sat down on the opposite side of the bed.

"Great! Okay, you first." He said to me. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I said as calmly as I could.

"All right, I dare you to… sing the chorus of _Only When I Sleep_ by The Corrs."

I stared at him, kind of alarmed that he would want me to sing. "Why?" I asked him.

"Because I heard along the grapevine that you're pretty good." Ray answered a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"Who told you?" I demanded.

"Maybe I'll tell you later, if you behave." Ray chuckled. "Now sing, or you forfeit and I decide the punishment."

I gulped. Ray could be rather inventive when it came to punishments. It looked like I didn't have any alternative.

_**But it's only when I sleep,**_

_**I see you in my dreams.**_

_**Got me spinning round and round,**_

_**Turning upside down.**_

_**But I only hear you breathe, **_

_**Somewhere in my sleep.**_

_**Got me spinning round and round,**_

_**Turning upside down,**_

_**But it's only when I sleep.**_

I glared at him. "There, are you happy now?"

He gave me a catlike smile. "Yes, thanks."

"Now will you tell me who told you I could sing?" I asked.

"Very well, Tala told me that you were quite the singer back in Russia; when you were kids." Ray answered. Remind me to kill Tala later.

"Okay, your turn. Truth or Dare?" I asked him.

"Truth." He answered me, smiling.

I thought hard for a moment, and then came up with something I was a little curious about. "Who was your last… how can I put this? Significant other?"

To my surprise, he turned slightly red. "Um, Hiro." He said quietly. The smile was still there, but it was more nervous now.

I knew I was staring at him, but that revelation had come out of left field. I don't think anybody would've expected _that_ answer.

"Woah, you kept that quiet!" I said, impressed that none of us had ever found out. "Did Tyson know?"

Ray shook his head. "Nah, no one knew, but I think Hilary suspected. In the end we broke it off after about six months. It was better that way."

We were silent for a while before he asked me; "What about you?"

I sighed. "I was involved with Julia before the tournament, but it didn't last past a month." I said simply. "I didn't really like her, it was purely physical." Even then, I had been in love with him. No matter how hard I tried, there was no escaping.

"Hmmm," he said thoughtfully, "Truth or Dare?" the grin was back.

"Truth." I answered.

He thought for what seemed like an age, but finally he looked up at me and said mischievously. "Tell me your biggest secret."

I shifted nervously on the bed, there was no way I was going to tell him my biggest secret. I was _not_ going to tell him that I loved him. Although what I told him wasn't much better.

I took a deep breath, his robe had fallen further open and he was leaning towards me, waiting for me to answer him.

I had little choice but to answer. "I'm gay." Was the only thing I could manage to choke out.

Ray grinned at me, as if he wasn't surprised by my revelation. He crawled across the double bed and put his face close to mine. Once again, I thanked God that I could hide my emotions as well as I could.

He put his mouth close to my ear and whispered. "So am I." very softly. He retreated back to where he'd been sitting.

This sucks. I have no control over anything anymore. I want nothing more than to bloody kiss him, and I'm having to show remarkable amounts of restraint to prevent myself from doing so.

"Truth or Dare?" I said coldly. I could have sworn he winced.

"Dare." He replied softly.

I racked my brains for something I could get him to do. "I dare you to recite something from Shakespeare." I said. I had run out of things to say. But this might be interesting; I knew for a fact that the only Shakespeare Ray had ever studied was _Romeo and Juliet_.

To my surprise, he blushed. Then I remembered that he could only ever recite one scene by memory… Juliet's part of the balcony scene. Even I had to grin at that. "I'm waiting!" I told him.

_**Oh Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?**_

_**Deny thy father and refuse thy name,**_

_**Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,**_

_**And I'll no longer be a Capulet.**_

He recited it as quickly as possible, and even I got a laugh out of it. "Well I'm glad someone's amused." He snapped, embarrassed.

"Sorry, I actually forgot until after I said it." I replied.

"Sure you did." He muttered. "I'll get you for that!" he said, his eyes narrowing wickedly. He was smiling again.

'_Uh-oh, now I'm in for it'_ I thought to myself.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I answered, and steeled myself for the blow.

I grew nervous when he moved back across the bed towards me. Once again he brought his face close to mine, and this time his intentions were not nearly so innocent.

"I dare you to kiss me." He whispered heatedly. My eyes widened and they locked with his. I was frozen, rooted to the spot, certain I was dreaming.

But this was no dream, when I didn't respond; Ray leaned in that little extra space and brushed his lips lightly against mine. I wasn't able to suppress a gasp of surprise and pleasure as fire coursed through my body. Then he pulled away, but not so far that I couldn't reach out and touch him,

He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at me. "Well, I'm waiting." He informed me.

I stared at him, and he sighed. "Me kissing you doesn't count y'know." he said.

As I continued to stare at him, Hilary's words flashed through my mind. "_Perhaps the time has come to do something about it._"

I didn't need any further prompting; I reached out and wrapped my arm around Ray's waist. Pulling him close to me, I eased my mouth over his and kissed him, releasing all the pent up feelings that had been raging inside me.

Even though he had kissed me before, I had thought that was because he'd been trying to convince me that it was okay to kiss him, and I was surprised and delighted when he kissed me back just as hard.

Hot sweetness raced between us; from our lips to our bodies pressed against each other's. I let out a gasp when his tongue flicked across my lips, seeking entrance to my mouth, and I gave in without a fight. He moaned against my mouth as I trailed my fingers down the bare skin that was showing beneath his bathrobe.

I don't know when his hands reached up and tangled themselves in my hair. And I don't remember when my other hand moved to rest around his waist, but eventually, we had to break apart from lack of oxygen. Lucky for me, Ray seemed to have no intention of moving out of my embrace, because I had no intention of letting him go… _ever_. He seemed to fit perfectly into the hollow of my neck, like we were made for this moment. There were strands of his hair falling into his mesmerising golden eyes. I pushed them back as gently as I knew how.

"I lied." I whispered, the desire evident in my voice, I felt him shiver agreeably. I kissed him again before continuing. "I lied about my biggest secret."

He looked up at me, and the heat in his eyes made me gasp. "I figured. But you know the punishment for lying in Truth or Dare?"

I shook my head and he wriggled out of my grip. He crossed to my door and locked it, and then he did likewise with the adjoining door before returning to me once more.

"Allow me to show you." He whispered.

I grinned, "No, allow me." I replied, pushing him gently down on to the bed, kissing him as if he'd vanish before the night was over. He kissed me back with the same ardour that was almost my ultimate undoing.

As we kissed, I could taste the alcohol from the party downstairs, he probably _would_ be hung over in the morning.

I pulled away and looked down at him. "Are you sure you're not going to regret this in the morning?" I asked him softly.

He smiled up at me. "No way. I've been thinking about this for a long time Kai, I just had to get drunk enough to do something about it."

'_Do something about it!_' the words echoed through my mind, but I needed no further convincing.

The next morning I awoke and found Ray sleeping beside me. I smiled and resumed my favourite pastime, watching him. I watched him until he woke, and I held my breath, hoping that what he had said last night was true.

I breathed a sigh of relief when he smiled up at me. "Morning." He said and yawned.

"Good Morning to you too." I murmured and grinned at him. "How's your head?"

He winced. "Sore." He answered with a groan. I laughed lightly and he glowered at me. "Nice to know you can relax around me, I'm glad you find my pain amusing."

I realised with a start that he was right; I _was_ relaxed around him; I wasn't being the cold hearted bastard that I usually was.

I could hear movement in the kitchen and bathroom, the others were back. It was pretty early, so I was guessing that they hadn't been to bed yet.

"Did you lock your door too?" I asked Ray.

He nodded, "Before I came in here." He answered. "I wasn't planning to go back in there last night."

I got out of the bed, ignoring his protests. "Shhhh, the others are out there, you'd better get to your room, I'll see you out there in a sec." I smiled and kissed him.

He grinned at me as he made his way to the adjoining door, "Let's see how long it takes them to work it out." He said.

Seconds later I emerged from my room, dressed and organized. I had made the bed and neatened up the room in record time.

About a minute later Ray too came out of his room, holding a hand to his head.

Hiro looked at him and grinned. "Someone's got a hangover, see the benefits of not going to bed after a party, it's still raging mind you; Tyson and Daichi are still down there with Miguel, Lee, Johnny, Enrique and Robert. I think Tala passed out ages ago." He laughed. "The boy can't hold his liquor."

Ray glared at him, "Neither can I in case you haven't noticed. Please would someone direct me to the aspirin?"

Hiro laughed again, "I have a better idea. You're not the only one with a hangover you know, Hilary and Mariah aren't looking too good and Oliver is slightly incapacitated. I'll bring Tala back to consciousness and up here too." He lead them into the kitchen, where are rather large plate of meat pies sat on the counter and about 20 cans of both Coke and Diet Coke.

"There's nothing better than a pie and a Coke for a hangover." Hiro said cheerfully, helping Mariah into the kitchen.

I went to get Hilary and when I got back Hiro had gone in search of Tala and Oliver. Ray was sitting down on a bar stool with his head on the table.

I tapped him on the shoulder and grinned at him. I pointed at the plate. "Eat. Hiro's right, you'll feel better, you all will."  
Ray smiled at me and nodded slightly. I turned and came face to face with Hilary, who smiled and winked at me. She grabbed my hand. "I told you." She whispered.

"Yeah, I guess you did." I said and I found myself smiling back at her.

She looked at Mariah and their hangovers were temporarily forgotten as they ran cheering from the room.

When we were alone again, I looked at Ray, who looked a little better. "Do you get the feeling we've been set up?"

Ray nodded and grinned, "Yes, yes I do. But who cares anyway."

I smiled, a thing I'd done a lot of in the last few hours. "Not me." I whispered. He shivered as I kissed him,

A few days later, everything was back to normal. We were back at the airport, Max was on another sugar high and Tyson wasn't far behind him. I can hear Hilary, yelling louder than they are just to be heard over them; she's telling them to shut up and getting absolutely nowhere. Kenny looks frazzled and Daichi's jumping up and down in front of Hiro.

Me, I'm just leaning against the wall, my eyes half closed and my arms crossed over my chest, watching him. His every move, nothing goes unnoticed, although it looks as if I am completely uninterested in everything around me.

I jumped when he came up silently beside me. "It's nice to know that some things never change, huh Kai?" he said with a chuckle.

"Humph, I guess so." I said, but not as coldly as I had last time, and I smiled at him.

He went to help Hilary extract Tyson and Max from the suitcases, yet again, unknowingly adding to the chaos as he waded in amongst our luggage, trying to pull them out of harms way.

I smiled outwardly this time as he fell and landed lightly in a heap with the laughing Tyson and Max, and he began to laugh with them, as did I.

Things were different this time. And I planned to keep them that way.

What do you think? Should I do another chapter of the same events from Ray's POV? I think it would be interesting to see what was happening at the party after Kai left?  
Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
